Was It Worth It? Part 2
by hope1090
Summary: Well, I updated this one and I think it's much better now! Tiny bit of yaoi not much! Just a kiss, that's all..... um it's kind sad but in a way has a happy ending. Um... I don't really like then ending, send me an Idea of what Sasuke shoulde do. Yeh


_**The Second Tale**_

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed.

_Uchiha Sasuke looked around him. Everywhere there were burning houses, screaming children with mothers trying to round them up, and death. He stood, frozen in a puddle of blood. Sasuke glanced down at the dead ninja and jumped back with shock. _  
"_S-Sakura?... n-no…" Sasuke stammered. _  
_He bent down, and scooped up her body into his warm arms, her eyes were diluted no longer the bright green they had once been. Tears welled up in Sasuke's eye's but he forced them back. _  
_Sasuke picked her up and carried her into an abandon house, where he laid her on a bed._  
"_They will find us soon…" He said to the corpse as if it could talk back to him. "I will have to leave you…"_  
_Sasuke could not bear this pain. First Naruto, then his sensei vanished, and now the only person he ever though he could love: Sakura. He couldn't bear it and longer. Sasuke sat down and cried in the darkness of the house. Outside he could her the screams of children crying out to their now dead mothers. The clanging of kunai echoed through the air and into Sasuke's ears._  
"_Why?" He said suddenly, "Why did this all happen!?!?!" _  
_Sasuke slammed his fist down on the bed, making Sakura's dead body shift slightly. Sobbing uncontrollably, he gripped the sheets tightly._  
"_Why?... why?"_  
"_Your so weak, little brother."_  
_Sasuke's head shot up. He turned to face to where the voice came from but there was no one there. Then he felt the cold touch of a kunai, pressing against his neck._  
"_B-brother?"_  
_Uchiha Itachi smiled, his raven black hair falling into his face._  
"_That's right Sasuke. It's me, Uchiha Itachi."_  
_Sasuke snarled, holding back every impulse to turn around and punch his brother right in the face. But he knew he couldn't do that, he had to play it safe._  
"_Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound cool and collect. It wasn't working._  
_Itachi smiled and licked the back on his little brothers ear, making shivers run down Sasuke back._  
"_Do you fear death?" Itachi asked him emotionlessly._  
_Sasuke said nothing. He stared down at the wooden floor, letting his tears hit the ground._  
"_Get away from me…" _  
_Itachi smiled at this comment. He pushed the kunai closer to Sasuke neck, watching a little bit of blood run down it._  
"_Saying that wont make me go away." Itachi kicked Sasuke to the ground, watching him grab his stomach in pain. "I'm not a bad dream, I'm real." _  
_The next thing Sasuke felt was warmth of his brother's body pressing up against him. He could have sworn that his face redden for moment or two, but the feeling was gone in seconds: replaced by disgust._  
"_Itachi you bastard! Get the-"_  
_Before Sasuke even finishes, Itachi presses his cold lips to his brothers. A small moan escapes Sasuke's lips as Itachi licks his lower lip.  
Both shocked and disgusted Sasuke starred at his brother in disbelief. Itachi smiled and pressed the kunai even more so clsoeer to his neck.  
"Good-bye, little brother."_  
_Then, darkness._

Sasuke opened and eye. It was black, no, it wasn't even a color; it was nothingness. He looked around, nothingness was every where-or rather, no where. He blinked and sat up. Nothing happened. Sasuke looked down and saw that his body was a pale color, maybe it wasn't even a color. He didn't know, nor would he ever for where he was, was no where that was real. A place between the living and the dead was a place of nonexistence. Sasuke looked around him again, this time he saw something.  
"S-Sakura?"Sakura starred at him, her arm exstended outwards. She smiled at Sasuke and took a step towards him.  
"Sasuke, come with me. We can be happy together." Her voice warm and kind as she spoke, "please Sasuke-kun. For me."  
Sasuke just starred at her. He didn't know what to say. It was quiet for long time, Sakura waited patiently for his answer.  
"Am... am I dead?" Sasuke asked, his voice was barly above a whisper.  
Sakura looked away and at once Sasuke knew the responce he would get.  
"Oh, I am... then..." he stopped and thought about it for a moment. Nothing but a tear ran down his face as he got up, wlaked over to Sakura and placed his lips apon hers. "Then, lets go, together."

-End Of The Second Tale-

---------------

((Yeah! I made another one, well this is just a improved versoin of the fisrt one I made for part two. There was a little yaoi, hope you don't mind! but part three will come soon- I promise! Oh and I own nothing other then the idea of the story- not Naruto!))


End file.
